Star Platinum
|japname = 星の白金 |user = Jotaro Kujo |namesake = The Star (tarot card) |mangadebut = Vol. 12 Ch. 114 A Man Possessed |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |durability = A → E |precision = A |potential = A → C}} is the Stand of Jotaro Kujo. Among the very first Stands introduced, it features along with Jotaro in three parts of the series, most prominently in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Star Platinum is one of the most human in appearance of humanoid Stands, resembling a tall, well-built man of similar or equal proportions to Jotaro. In colored depictions its skin often takes a hue between purple, blue and green. Its face and body take varying shades. It wears long, suspended black hair. Blurring the distinction of its hair from its head, its face is black above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose. The space under its eyes, on its cheeks and its chin is darker than and divided clearly from the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband of three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse. Initially, it shares Jotaro's facial features far more closely. A wavy line runs from each arm to the front its torso, continuing down its legs. It is covered by a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf; shoulder pads adorned with a spiral design; long gloves studded on the back; knee and elbow guards; a simple loincloth, and short boots (knee-high in Part VI). Personality Jotaro has described Star Platinum as very violent. It is silent, except when it throws punches, crying "ORAORAORA" loudly and repeatedly. With a relatively human face, it may scowl and smile. Star Platinum demonstrates a sort of interest in self-preservation, as seen when it halts a bullet Jotaro experimentally shoots at his own head,Chapter 114: A Man Possessed protects an incapacitated Jotaro from Dio Brando's attacks during Time Stop, and revives him from near-death by directly pumping his heart''Chapters 257-265: Dio's World Arc'' (however, considering Star Platinum's pioneering role in the series, this capacity may speak primarily to metaphysical or subconscious qualities generic to Stand users). Star Platinum is named after the Tarot card The Star, symbolizing optimism, discernment and hope. Abilities Star Platinum remains one of the most powerful and versatile Stands. It is a close-range Stand, defined by a basic reach of 2 metres from Jotaro, in contrast with incredible strength, speed and precision. *'Super Strength': Star Platinum possesses immense strength; able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand, later pull the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight, and destroy an artificial diamond the size of a car. *'Super Speed': Star Platinum can catch a bullet fired at point-blank range, and throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds. *'Self-Preservation:' Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by Dio's Time Stop; and reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. *'Precision': Star Platinum is incredibly precise; able by hand to surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect, and catch a bullet between his thumb and forefinger in midair. *'Enhanced Eyesight': Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. By his Stand Jotaro sees at one point across desert for four kilometresBattle with Geb, as well as identify meaningful details, such as a fly, in high-resolution images. It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. *'Star Finger': Star Platinum can suddenly and forcefully extend his middle and index fingers to a length of one or two metres, in order for example to stab a faraway opponent.Battle with Imposter Captain Tennille During its first execution, it seems able to lengthen its entire arm to an extent as well. This ability is similar to and could reference the limb-strecthing applications of the Ripple. *'Time Stop': Discovered during Jotaro's climactic battle with Dio, like The World, Star Platinum is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again, unlike Dio, whose immortality allows him to stop time with much more ease. Out of disuse, the length of time Jotaro can maintain Time Stop is diminished to one to two seconds during Part 4. Measures of time during Time Stop correspond to normal measures, as shown by Jotaro's unwilling reduction in the duration of Time Stop effected by Made In Heaven. Star Platinum: The World In Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, a distinction is made in naming Jotaro's Stand ' Star Platinum: The World' (スタープラチナ・ザ・ワールド). Achieved during or at some point before the events of Part IV, it is defined by its mastery of the Time Stop, which Jotaro can now execute consecutively within intervals of seconds, and push each time to his 5 second limit. Star Platinum: The World's stats differ from those of Star Platinum; which in terms of Developmental Potential is likely intended to reflect Jotaro's level of experience. short-range Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands Category:Part IV Stands Category:Part VI Stands Trivia * Star Platinum has the most appearances among Stands in JoJo; with a prominent position in Part III, Part IV and Part VI. Appearing in two parts, It is followed by Silver Chariot, Echoes, Hermit Purple, Tusk, Killer Queen and The World. * According to JOJOVELLER, its appearance is based on a protective divinity; and its shoulder pads are reminiscent of Hokuto no Ken with a circular design representing infinity and the Ripple. * Star Platinum's appearance is comparable to that of Bruford and the Pillar Men. * Star Platinum has inspired a number of other characters who use either a version of his battle cry or dress in a similar way; for example Joe of the King of Fighters, who wears tall hair with a headband and punches rapidly while crying "Ora ora ora!". Gallery Chapter 116.jpg|C. 116; first full-body appearance StarPlatinam Firt Apper.png|First appearance closeup, color edition StarPlatinum Tower of Gray.png|Star Platinum against Gray Fly's Tower of Gray StarFinger.png|STAR FINGER!!! StarPlatinumJustice.png|Star Platinum sucking up Justice Star Platinum Yoshihiro (Chapter 368).png|Star Platinum smashing Yoshihiro Kira's Camera Star Platinum Kira (Chapter 362).png|Star Platinum pummeling Kira Star Platinum anime.jpg|Star Platinum as it appears in the TV anime. StarPlatinum The Star.jpg|Star Platinum with the tarot card "The Star" SPlatinum ASBnofondo.png|Star Platinum as it appears in All-Star Battle Star platinum third.jpg|Star Platinum as a figure (alternatively colored) References Site Navigation short-range Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands Category:Part IV Stands Category:Part VI Stands